Korred
Korred are underground fey creatures, often sought after by dwarves and treasure-hunters as they know the underground so well. The hair is also well-known to possess magical properties and turns into any material that it was cut with. As the PCs get deeper and deeper into the underdark, they will eventually hear scurrying from in front of them, tell tale signs that a Korred is nearby according to treasure hunters. They will keep on travelling toward the sound at some point they will hear it behind them as well and eventually, a Korred will appear before them expectantly (it knew they were coming). It wonders what they are doing in their territory (they speak in a high squeaky voice and look weak). Eventually, it will agree to give the PCs some hair if they are able to kill a mind flayer located nearby who has been enslaving Korreds and other creatures. It will give directions to the mind flayer but will not accompany them. This particular mind flayer is separate from the large colony of mind flayers to do research and attempt to build the mind flayer army. It has, for the most part, kept out of sight and done it's best not to piss anyone off/be hunted. Its lair is just one common room with 3 adjoining rooms. One where the prisoners are kept to be transported back to the main lair, a bedroom and a experiment room where a live Korred is currently being experimented on. Once the PCs enter the main chamber, they see a man tied hanging from a wooden frame, his ankles and arms are shackled and he is splayed out in a star shape. As soon as the PCs take a step towards him, the shackles visibly tighten and the man screams in pain, asking them to stop. When they step back, they loosen. Once they stop, a voice says "Leave and never come back. My business is not with you. I do not wish to kill you or this man, but I will do both if you do not leave. This man's life is in your hands". The chains have an AC 18 and 15 hp. If they attempt to cut a chain from distance, they tighten and the voice says, "Now, now we can't be having any of that. That's the quickest way to get this man killed." This chains are real but the man is an illusion. This can be seen from afar with a DC 20 investigation check (because its so far away). If they approach, a DC 10 investigation check will do the trick. Once the man is ripped apart, the wall behind him disappears their is a Korred flanked by two quaggoths (thonots depending on character level at this time) in the center of the room waiting for the PCs (if they trigger the trap). Their eyes appear glazed over as if they were dead and the Korred, unlike is fellow kin, has very short hair with just short, ragged follicles left. It is obvious that it has all been harvested already. The two quaggoths attack The mindflayer arcanist is at the back of the room, levitating 30 ft in the air. It will blast the PCs with spells and plane shift away if the quaggoth's and Korred are defeated.